


Breed

by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12



Category: Among Us (Video Game), jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alien Breeding, Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Birth, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Expansion, Birthing, Body Horror, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Giving Birth, Imposters, Licking, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Abuse, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, alien baby, alien newborns, belly bulge, body fluids, bulging, egg hatching under skin, stepping on eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12
Summary: In the depths of space, Jack and his crew lose communication with Earth after visiting a newly discovered planet to collect samples. Jack has noticed some of his crewmates acting strange, but doesn't give it much thought, so they continue on with their normal tasks.But all that changes when Jack is visited in the electrical room while fixing wires...***Among Us AU
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin/Bob Muyskens, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Ken Morrison, Sean McLoughlin/Tyler Scheid, Wade Barnes/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my amazing friend. ^_^ I love the Among Us game.

Jack wiped his face in an anxious gesture as he stared at the back of Ethan's head. The boy was sitting at the communications table, speaking into his headset, trying to make contact with earth.

"Mission control, mission control this is Ethan Nestor calling to check in, over," Ethan said into the microphone only to receive static in return. "Mission control this is Ethan Nestor of Exploration 4, sector 6.4.7, over?" Still nothing. Ethan sighed heavily, pulling his head phones away from his head. He turned in his chair to see the Irishman staring at him. 

"Still nothing, huh?" Jack asked after licking his lips as he approached the exhausted man.

"Not a fucking thing," Ethan grumbled, resting the headset on the counter. "It's been like this all day."

"When was last contact?"

"Approximately....8 hours, 33 min ago," Ethan breathed out, brushing his hands over his hair. "There must be an ion storm or something."

"We should try again later," Jack suggested, adjusting his grip on his helmet that he was carrying under his arm. "The sooner we get in contact with them, the better. I'm not liking this situation at all..."

"Neither am I," Ethan agreed. "We just gotta keep on our toes till then. In the mean time, we should probably get the remainder of our tasks done. I really don't want anyone jumping down my throat again."

"I won't let that happen. Come on. Let's go meet the others in the cafeteria," Jack told him sweetly, putting on a soft smile for the boy's sake. Ethan nodded at him as he stood from his chair, grabbing his helmet. Together, they headed out the door, not noticing the vent opening right next to the table.  
***  
"So, remind me again what we need to do?" Mark asked from his chair.

"The tasks are simple: keep this ship afloat until we can reach earth. It should be about a week, or so. But we lost comms. Ethan has been working hard to get them back online, but it's been fruitless so far," Jack explained his heart out to the American who just rolled his eyes. "Don't start that shit today, Mark."

Mark put his hands up. "What did I do?! Maybe the dumbass doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Fuck you, Mark," Ethan grumbled. 

"That's enough!" Ken said beside Mark. 

Jack sat back down and looked at all of them. They may have been a small crew, but they had been through a lot on this mission already. All they needed to do was explore a planet only recently discovered and bring back a few samples. They'd been in space for months with each other, knowing full well what this mission entailed, but Mark was always hard on Ethan for some reason. It pained Jack to his core, but he couldn't really do much except keep them separated.

"Okay, fine, I get it. We just keep going on with our usual inane bullshit," Mark complained. "Do we even have confirmation that mission control got our SOS?"

"No confirmation," Jack sighed. "Till then, we should--"

"Honestly, I'm with Mark on this," Felix suddenly spoke up. "This shouldn't be taking us so long just to get back to earth. There's nothing to do on here except the same thing over and over."

"Yes, Felix, but it's all necessary," Jack pointed out, trying not to grind his teeth. He was getting a headache.

"I don't mind it," Wade said nonchalantly giving his shoulders a shrug.

"Everyone give Wade your tasks!" Bob announced with a laugh at the end. It helped ease the tension in the room a little, everyone letting out their own giggles.

"But seriously. Just for that, asshat, you are in charge of the destroying the asteroids," Jack pointed at Felix with a smirk.

"Aww man!"

"No whining. I'm captain," Jack stated proudly. Felix snickered at that rolling his eyes. Jack looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, captain," Felix replied smoothly. "Are we done here now?"

Jack sighed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, we're done. Dismissed. Everyone back to your duties."

The group stood up from their seats, departing the cafeteria while making quiet small talk as they left. Jack saw Mark starting to pester Ethan again, while Felix and Ken walked off together with Felix leaning in close to Ken to say something. Bob and Wade also left together. They always seemed to have their own little groups.

With Jack often being the odd man out.

Felix and Ken had been acting a little more...unusual lately. Maybe it was just Jack’s imagination, but there was something just...off. Especially with Felix after they had gotten back from their mission on the planet. 

Jack was trying to remember everything that happened. Felix and Ken had gone off together to find samples of rocks some what away from the rest of the crewman, but both returned to their meet up spot unharmed. They remained in contact with Jack throughout their escapade. So what changed? Well...Jack was noticing that Felix was just staring at him more. Maybe a little more moody than usual, too. Jack was hoping Felix wasn’t getting sick. They had all gone through the decontamination chamber upon entering the ship before take off. 

So what was it exactly? What was wrong with Felix? It judged the back of Jack’s brain, but unfortunately it would have to wait. He had wires to fix.

Jack made his way down to the electrical room. Just in time, too. The lights had started dimming, making Jack sigh and whip his flashlight out. This was the third time today they had gone out. And fixing an electrical issue was never fun. Cross the wrong wires and boom, you'd be fried to a crisp. But Jack had been fixing these wires so often that it was practically textbook for him at this point. Opening up the door to the electrical center, Jack shined his flashlight inside, locating the main fuse box. There it was. He walked over and yanked the panel open, preparing to get to work. Again.  
***  
Jack sighed heavily as he steadied the light between his teeth, gingerly reaching into the compartment to find the right colored wires. It looks like someone took a knife to them of all things. God dammit. 

It wasn’t a long process, but crossing could be dangerous so Jack took his time, concentrating behind his sweat. God, it was hot in here. He hoped the others were doing okay, too. Jack tried not to let the heat get to him. He had a mission to finish. 

“Those pesky wires again, huh?” A soft voice said directly behind Jack, making the Irishman jump. 

Jack yelped and spun around on his feet, his back hitting the wall next to the open panel. He clutched his chest with a a heavy breath. It was Felix, dressed in his favorite red suit while Jack was dressed in his light green. Felix also had a soft smirk on his face, studying the man up and down with his eyes.

"Jesus Christ on a bike, Felix, you fucking scared the shit out of me!" Jack fussed, briefly looking back to the wires and making certain he didn't mess anything up. The Swede just chuckled.

"Sorry man, my bad. I was just wondering where you were."

"Doing my job," Jack replied. "Didn't you have some asteroids to destroy?"

“Meh, I let Mark take over. Wanted to see you,” Felix replied simply as he stepped closer to the Irishman. Jack rolled his eyes at him, ignoring Felix's lingering presence as he fiddled with the wires. Thank god, he didn’t mess anything up. All looked well and soon, Jack had the last one in place. Thank God, because he didn’t want to stay in here much longer with the insufferable heat! Jack wiped his forehead and sighed before he turned around again, only to bump right into Felix’s chest. He looked up at the Swede with a huff, confusion in his brain. Felix just kept smiling at him making Jack feel uneasy...

"Felix. Move," Jack ordered. He didn't like this. It was almost like Felix was purposely distracting him. "I have other tasks to do."

"Let the others handle it," Felix quickly replied. Jack noticed with a start that the man had stepped forward further, pushing him back and effectively cornering him.

“Felix, I’m serious! Back off! I need to-“ Jack tried to argue as he tried pushing Felix on his chest to get him away. He didn’t like being cornered, but Felix wasn’t budging. The Swede just stared down at him, reaching a hand up to wrap around Jack’s wrist effectively stopping him from moving. Jack gasped at the pressure on his bones. Felix was really squeezing him to the point where the bones may break. Shit! Had Felix lost his mind?!

"Fucking--Get off of me!!!" Jack shouted, using his other hand to try and shove the man off of him. But no matter what he did, Felix just wouldn't move. He feared the Swede was legit going to break his wrist, and he began to panic-

-when suddenly Felix dove forward and crushed his lips against Jack's.

Jack was stunned into silence, but he immediately tried to fight Felix off of him. The Swede really has lost his mind! Jack had to get him to sick bay, or call for help! But Felix’s iron grip was proving difficult to break. No mater how hard he tried to thrash or throw Felix off of him, the man was made of fucking steel! Jack grunted against the harshness of Felix’s lips, trying to turn his head to the side to avoid them. He was also struggling to breathe. Curse humans for only being able to breathe from two places!

Felix just pressed against him harder, pinning Jack’s head to the wall behind them, almost eating the Irishman’s face, practically! Jesus!

“Mm, hmmmph!” Jack grunted, trying to twist away. He soon stopped though when he heard and felt Felix growl against his mouth.

The sound sent shivers down Jack's spine, and he was left breathless for a few good seconds as Felix finally broke the sloppy kiss. "F-Felix...hah...wh-what the f--!!!" He was cut off again, this time by Felix's hand which came up and covered his mouth completely. At least he hadn't covered Jack's nose. This enabled the Irishman to breathe properly, but stare angrily and wide-eyed at his crewmate.

"Ssshhh...Can't have that loud-ass mouth of yours alerting the others, hmm?" Felix asked quietly with a devious grin.

Jack tried to move his head back and forth to get the hand off of his face, but Felix’s grip was strong, pressing the back of Jack’s skull roughly against the wall. Jack breathed hard trying to keep calm but his heart was fluttering like a mad man in his rib cage. 

He hated this! He didn’t want this! He needed to get Felix help! God he needed to scream and he did. He tried to scream loudly, ignoring Felix’s statement. He just needed to get out! Duck Felix at this point! Jack needed to get free!!

But it was all for naught. His voice was nothing more than garbled, muffled screams, harsh wet breathing and nose sounds. His lips were moist against Felix’s fingers, his throat hurt from wanting to cry.

But he was startled out of his skin when he felt Felix's hand suddenly starting to undo his belt buckle. Once it was undone, Felix slowly started unzipping Jack's spacesuit, making the Irishman struggle all the more.

"MMPH! MMMMMPH!" Jack continued to scream behind Felix's hand. The Swede only laughed.

"Damn, Sean. You've been holdin' out on me."

Jack wanted to vomit as he felt the skin of Felix's hand glide across his chest, but he froze in place when something long and slick crawled its way into his pants...and it was not Felix's hand.

Jack squirmed even harder, but it was no use. Something coiled itself around his shaft and squeezed his cock like a snake. It made him gasp and whimper against Felix’s hand, bucking his hips back into the wall to try and shake it off, whatever it was. 

“C’mon, Jack. Don’t be like this,” Felix said between them, finding one of Jack’s nipples and flicking it. “Just think of this as one of your fantasies. It’s something you’ve always wanted, hmm? I’m your best friend. You tell me all your secrets. I’ve kept every single one of them. You can trust me now, can’t you?”

Jack mumbled against Felix’s hand actually trying to speak real words. This didn't sound like Felix at all! This Felix wasn't-

“Ymmmmp arrrrmmmp nt feeeeeix!” Jack screamed against the Swede’s hand.

"Sorry, can't quite understand you," Felix said, smirking. He ducked his head down, latching his lips onto Sean's exposed neck, tasting the sweat sticking to the Irishman's skin. "Mmmm..." He sucked onto that pale skin, relishing in the hitched breath Jack gave and noticing that he was slightly arching his hips into what was wrapping around his cock. Sean managed to turn his head enough to the side...and almost screamed bloody murder at what he saw.

Behind Felix's spacesuit, from underneath his ribcage, was a long purplish tentacle of sorts. Sean could see where it disappeared into the crotch of his own pants. What the absolute fuck?!

“Heh, I was wondering when you were going to notice. Like it?” Felix muttered against the silky throat just under Jack’s beard. The limb tightened around Jack's shaft before giving it a good solid stroke making the Irishman shiver at the unwanted pleasure. “Heh...I knew you’d like it.”

And suddenly, the tentacle was moving steadily up and down, slowly but firmly. Jack cried out against Felix’s hand, still trying to find the strength to shake it off, but to no avail. Felix just chuckled against his throat, the low rumble vibrating his jugular. 

Well, Jack's fears were confirmed. This wasn’t Felix. This was something completely inhuman. This was an imposter!

Jack fought back harder, determined to get out of this creature's hold, but Felix was having none of it. Jack had only seconds to glimpse another tentacle emerging from Felix's body before it slithered right up to his face. Felix removed his hand, and Jack desperately tried to get a scream out for help, but he couldn't. The new tentacle forced its way past the Irishman's lips, cutting off his cries and silencing him better than Felix's hand did.

"There we go, much better," the imposter quietly spoke.

Jack struggled to breathe as the tentacle forced its way back into his throat, effectively gagging him and making him gag. It’s a good thing he hadn’t eaten in a while. 

The tip of the limb crawled into his gullet, down his esophagus, and actually into Jack’s stomach, leaving just barely enough room for him to breathe.

It was too thick. Jack tried to bite down, but his jaw was being stretched beyond his capacity, tears stinging the corners of his eyes and nose dripping. And all that was left to feel was the slow strokes still going up and down his cock.

Felix let his hands gently brush against Jack's stomach. "Can you feel me inside of you, Sean? Heh, of course you can..." The tentacle worming its way into the Irishman's belly wriggled against the touch, making Sean gag again and Felix softly laugh. "I waited awhile to get you alone, ya know that? If I waited any longer, I think I'd be tempted to off somebody on this ship."

The tentacle that was stroking Jack's cock picked up the pace, using its own slick and the beginning precum from the Irishman's length to intensify the sensations. Christ, it felt good. Jack was still terrified beyond belief, but he couldn't deny the pleasure, and a heavy moan vibrated against the tentacle resting on his tongue.

“Ooh, now you’re enjoying it,” Felix whispered to him as he felt the coiled tentacle squirming under Jack’s skin. “Mmmm....I can’t wait to get you pregnant, Jack...there’s so much room in here for all of them!”

Felix seemed really excited with himself, caressing the wiggling belly. Wait pregnant?! Jack couldn’t get pregnant! What was Felix talking about?! Jack tried to scream, tried to thrash, but his eyes crossed instead, his body giving in to what he was being forced to take.

He was certain he was going to cum in his suit, as he felt the build of his orgasm climbing higher and higher. But disappointingly, the tentacle working his shaft unexpectedly retreated, making Jack whine. He wouldn't be whining for long though, because that same tentacle was now suddenly slithering behind him to his rear. Sean shivered hard as he felt the slick tendril slide down between his cheeks and rub lovingly against his hole. His eyes fluttered to the back of his skull, moaning heavily. God, it felt like he was getting a rim job. Fuck, it felt good.

“I know how much you like this, Jack. You like to be buttered up before you’re ready. Such a good little captain for me...” imposter Felix murmured almost as if he were Jack’s lover. Jack hadn’t been intimate with anyone since they went on this mission. Maybe he was responding because he was lonely, or maybe just out of fear. Either way, there was a wet thing slathering his entrance before gladly diving in, breaching the tight muscles.

Jack's eyes shot wide open, and a muffled shout left him as he felt the thick tentacle push in. His breathing rushed out faster, and he found himself struggling against Felix. The imposter just smiled and pinned both of Jack's wrists to the wall, rendering him still. Felix dragged his tongue along that sweet, porcelain skin, drinking in the sweat he found. He softly sighed in content, enjoying the taste.

"Damn, Jack...if I wasn't so focused on filling you up with my young....I would happily consider just swallowing you up whole..."

Sean's heart started to pound harder, imagining if something like that happened. "MMPH!" he grunted as the tentacle in his ass probed deeper.

Jack felt like he was drowning. There was so much saliva dripping down his face from his lips as he tried to remember to breathe. Some was slipping past his larynx and he swallowed as best he could. But he suddenly gasped when he felt the thing instead poke over his prostate.

His legs were turning weak, as pleasure seemed to assault his senses at full force. Felix easily held him up, smirking at the sight of his prey and at the sound of the tendril working his ass so easily.

"How long have you wanted something like this, Jack?" the imposter asked, giving a tender kiss to Jack's cheek, tasting the Irishman's tears. "I know you've been wanting to be filled from both ends. To the point where you can barely breathe. I know you get off on it..."

Jack shook his head, trying to deny it. He wasn’t going to admit anything! Not to this monster! This...very...devious monster! Where was the real Felix? Probably dead back on the planet. It made him cry. Jack whimpered at the thought, his body confused on the sadness and the pleasure being given. 

His thoughts were short when he felt imposter Felix’s large hand wrap around his shaft, both of his wrists fitting so easily in Felix’s other hand.

"Mmmph...hmmm..." Jack moaned loudly; eyes half-lidded as he was dragged further towards his orgasm. He didn't want to give what this monster wanted, but he was helpless to fight back. All he could do was take it, enjoy the pleasure while he could...

“That’s it, Jack,” imposter Felix murmured. “That’s it. Just focus on me...only me. I’m your friend...”

Jack knew it wasn't true, but regardless, Jack did. He didn’t want to, but he did. Just anything to pretend that Felix was okay, that this was a dream, that he would make it out alive through this. Just anything to escape reality in this moment. The pleasure was too immense, his heart glittering faster and his orgasm on the brink. Just a few more strokes and-

"MMPH! MMMmmmm!"

Jack's eyes rolled all the way to the back of his skull, and he came hard. His seed shot out and splattered all over Felix's hand, while his ass clenched sweetly around the tentacle fucking him. The pure ecstasy blanked out Jack's mind, and all he knew in that moment was that he was cumming...and cumming...and cumming. And he didn't wanna stop...

“Oh my captain, such a mess you made,” imposter Felix teased him, collecting Jack’s tears, sweat, and drool on his alien tongue. “But we’re not done yet...”

Jack was so blissed out from cumming, he barely registered that Felix began tearing his suit completely open so that he was naked from the waist down. Jack’s legs were being lifted and spread open by more tentacles, appearing from the back of Felix. Jack moaned and groaned, crying again when Felix got between his hoisted legs and pulled out a large inhuman shaped cock, fully erect and ready to fuck. Sean’s eyes widened at the size, longer then his own forearm and thicker than a horse! Oh Jesus!

And with the tentacle still in his mouth, Jack found that he still couldn't speak. Still couldn't call out for help. Curiously enough, the tentacle dancing in his belly retreated a bit, enough that it was no longer sitting in his esophagus and it now just resided in his mouth, still keeping him silent. Sean wasn't able to dwell on it, because suddenly the head of that enormous cock was now forcefully pushing against his used hole.

Jack squirmed, shaking his head black and forth, his muffled screams only vibrating the tentacle in his mouth. 

“Let me in, Jack...” Felix whispered as he continued to push until the large head squeezed in beside the other purple tendril. Jack’s eyes snapped open as the burning stretch enveloped him.

It hurt. It really fucking hurt!

He could hardly manage a scream around the tentacle, his lungs hurting from so much pressure being used on him. Jack shut his eyes tight, sniffling and whimpering as that massive cock pushed in further, further, and further. Until he felt it invading deep inside of him.

"Fuck, Jack...that's so fucking hot..." Felix purred. Sean managed to look down, and saw a disturbing--if not arousing--sight. The vast thickness of Felix's cock was making a large bulge in Sean's stomach.

“Mmm, So fucking good, captain,” Felix grunted when he was fully seated inside. He took his cum covered hand and ran it over the bulge. Jack felt gross but also aroused at the same time. He shouldn’t be enjoying this... it was too much.

That didn’t stop imposter Felix from pulling out gently about half way before pushing in again. God it was weird to see his stomach convex and concave. Soon, Felix started a pace along with the tentacle, thrusting in and out long and slow. It was torture.

He shouldn't be enjoying this. He shouldn't be enjoying this.

He shouldn't...be...

Fuck.

Jack groaned heavily, head hanging forward. He was lost to it. Too dazed to focus, consumed by constant pleasure. When Felix felt the Irishman fully relax against him, he grinned, and pulled the tentacle out of Sean's mouth. Drool heavily spilled out, and Jack's eyes were clouded. The only sounds that left him were grunts and groans. Felix knew that Sean was too weak and drunk on bliss to call for help.

“Heh, I knew you’d like it,” Felix complimented him leaning in to rub their cheeks together. Jack didn’t resist as he was fucked into, just relieved that his jaw could relax now. Felix nuzzles his face, kissing and licking the shell of his ear as he fucked into Jack, making the Irishman whimper and groan with every time he loved up the wall. It scratched his backside and was so uncomfortable.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Jack," Felix panted. "Gonna fill you up with every single egg of mine, and then I'm gonna do it all over again...and again...and again....fuck, fuck, I'm close."

Jack's brain tried to register what the imposter had said. Did he just say...eggs?

But Jack didn’t get another chance to think because Felix pumped into him faster and faster now, his hips almost moving at a lightning speed. jack just grunted and took it, too exhausted to do anything else. But...eggs? Was...was imposter Felix being serious...?!

“N-no! No d-don’t-ahhhg!” Jack tried to protest. But Felix ignored his pathetic plea and kept going until finally, with an inhuman shriek, the imposter was exploding deep inside of Jack. 

Loads upon loads of thick viscous juices flooded his insides, dribbling onto the floor beneath them.

"Ah, fuuuuuuccckkk...." Jack groaned deeply, no longer having the strength to shout, his lungs completely spent. His cock gave another weak spurt of cum, hitting his second orgasm that night. But all he could focus on was the feeling of being filled up by the thick fluid Felix was pumping into him. And it wasn't just fluid...

Jack could start to feel large bulbous objects sliding into his belly, weighing him down.

Jack didn’t want to look, but his curiosity got the best of him and he saw his belly bulging even more. He saw his skin rippling as each new bulb entered his body. He grew and grew almost making him feel sick. Felix chuckled, kissing Jack’s cheek.

“Fuck Jack...you’re so beautiful...so full of my young...our young. I can’t wait to show the others!” Felix growled.

Wait. Others??? Were there more?! He panted hard, wishing he had the strength to fight back, but Felix had stolen it all away. He shuddered hard and almost managed a yelp when that massive cock was eventually pulled out from him, a torrent of bright green fluid gushing out with it.

He brought a hand up to his stomach, feeling how full it was. The eggs inside of him bumped and jostled against each other, making Jack groan and almost want to vomit. He panted and looked up to Felix, who was tucking himself away, and looking just as normal as he had earlier...

"Aw, you tired, Jack? Why don't you go tell your friends?" the imposter practically mocked.

Jack felt woozy, some drool coming out of his mouth. His legs felt numb and his body was hurting. His stomach was stretched beyond its capacity and he wanted to vomit. He just wanted to sleep...

But he couldn’t. He needed to tell everyone! 

“Heh, or we could just stay here. You can be my slave, giving birth to our children again and again, only to be filled up again and again. Doesn’t that sound nice,” Felix said with smug smile. 

Jack felt defeated, but tried to remain strong. There must be something he could do! He looked around, scanning his eyes onto anything that could help him. Then it hit him. The fuse box above him! If he could just reach up and...

“Y-you would do that for me?” Jack asked Felix to play dumb. If he could just trick Felix long enough to rip out the right wires...it’d cause a blackout and he could escape! “Would you help me raise our babies?”

Felix almost smiled sweetly. "Of course, babe. Just think of how many kids we'd have..."

Jack managed a small, fake laugh. "Y-Yeah, a whole lot. C-Can you help me up, please? My legs are so tired..."

Felix hummed and reached down, hooking his hands underneath Sean's armpits to help hoist him up. As he started to pick the Irishman back up, Jack shot his hand out to the fuse box and grabbed as many wires as he could, immediately yanking them all out. The action caused sparks to fly and the lights instantly cut out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Felix exclaimed, immediately dropping Sean back onto the ground. Sean groaned from being dropped, but started crawling away, knowing where the entrance to the room was. He had to get away. He had to get the Emergency Meeting button. That was the only way he knew to alert the rest of his friends. The bulging gut wasn't helping him, but Jack was determined!

“Jack, wait! Jack wait, where are you?!” Felix started shrieking almost ear piercingly, making Jack’s ear drums rumble. But he didn’t care. Jack crawled with what little strength he had, his bare ass naked and out in the open. But humiliation be damned!

Felix continued to call out for him, shrieking like an animal almost. It made Jack's skin crawl, and he managed to haul his ass out of the electrical room. Trying to get to his feet, he used the nearby wall as support, leaning his weight against it. He felt like every bone in his body was being weighed down, especially thanks to his massive belly which stuck out like a pregnant mother's. Panting hard, Jack felt his way along the wall, determined to get to the conference room. He knew where it was, he just had to guide himself there...and pray that Felix didn't find him before he got there.

“JACK!!!!” Felix screamed for him, letting out the most horrific shriek that Jack was sure to make his ears bleed. He almost crumpled to the ground, covering his ears at the sound. But he persevered. He hobbled his way into the storage room, feeling along the wall in the darkness. He was close.

“JACK!!! COME BACK!!!” Felix screamed out, his voice echoing along the metal walls. It was painful, emotionally so, to hear a voice that was not Felix but using Felix’s body. God damn it! Jack almost felt sorry for him. But he had to remember: this was not his friend....

Jack finally stumbled into the conference room. Emergency lighting had now kicked on, with him being able to see the familiar big red button at the center of the table. He practically collapsed onto the table, managing to pull back the glass casing and slamming his hand down onto the button. Immediately, a station wide alert sounded.

Jack panted heavily just resting his body on the table, hearing the sound of rushing footsteps coming towards him in the darkness. God it was difficult to move. But soon, he heard his friends, talking and shouting as they entered the room.

“Jack?! Oh my god! What happened to you?!” Mark shouted.

“Give him some air!” Ethan said.

“What happened to his clothes?!” Wade asked.

“Jack, where’s Felix?!”

“Who did this to you?!”

“What’s wrong with you?!”

Sean was bombarded with question after question, but he only had the strength to gasp out, "...F-Felix...it was Felix." He slid off of the table, to which Wade immediately caught him, lowering him onto the floor. Sean coughed and sniffled. He felt miserable. Stuck in this situation on a ship that had an imposter roaming its halls. He sincerely hoped that his friends could fix this...

“Felix?” Ken asked as he knelt down next to Jack on the floor, looking him over. “He did this to you?”

Jack nodded, weakly, panting to try and catch his breath. “I-in electrical...”

“Damn him!” Ken said dramatically, while Wade cradled Jack’s head in his lap, smoothing over his hair. 

“You’re burning up,” Wade mentioned quietly, rubbing the sweat away from Jack’s brow.

“Ken, calm down!” Ethan told the bearded man. 

“No! I wanted a turn! He took it from me!” Ken babbled out angrily. Ethan eagerly tried to shush him, while the rest of them stared at the frantic man.

Jack’s ears perked up at that, suddenly wondering what Ken had meant. “W-what did he say?”

“N-nothing! Nothing,” Mark tried to say as he too knelt by Jack’s side, eyeing his big belly. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!”

"B-But what did he--AUGH! GOD!" Jack suddenly curled forward like a snail, crying out as he felt a horrid pressure in his bloated stomach. It was like all of his organs were rejecting what the imposter Felix had pumped into his body, and he found himself bearing down intensely. "NNNGGHHH, FUUUUUCK!!!!" As he pushed, he felt movement, and before he could question it further, a clutch of eggs left his body, spilling out onto the floor in a large puddle of goop.

“I-oh my god! W-what is going on?!” Mark said as a distraction. 

“Mark, cut the shit,” Ethan mumbled as he immediately got between Jack’s legs, scooping up some of the goop to examine it. “...hold his legs. Pull them back.”

Instantly, the whimpering Irishman was surrounded by them. Bob and Ken got on their hands and knees, each of them taking one of Jack’s legs, hooking an arm underneath and pulling them back as far as they could. It left Jack’s asshole completely exposed and he cried out at the sudden change in position. Wade cooed at him calmly, still smoothing back his hair while Tyler and Mark each took one of Jack’s arms. 

“W-what’s happening?! Ethan? Mark?! What happening to me!” Jack screamed at them.

But, they seemed to be ignoring his cries. Instead, they started talking calmly amongst each other.

"Why do you think his body is rejecting Felix's batch?" Ken looked to Bob.

"I dunno. I mean, not all human bodies are fit to take our eggs."

"Wait, does that mean that we won't be able to get our turns with him?" Mark asked.

Jack started to hyperventilate. They were talking like they were imposters too!!! OH GOD!!! What the fuck was going on?! Jack found himself pushing again, and more eggs escaped from the confines of his body; the size of his belly diminishing a little.

Jack screamed and screamed as more eggs forced their way out as Tyler, Mark, and Bob pushed down on his stomach. Tears were falling out of the corners of his eyes, his back arching off the floor at the wriggling agony. Squelching sounds could be heard along with Ethan humming as he watched.

“Wow, Felix was really full,” Ethan said with a chuckle. 

“How many are there?” Mark asked him, watching as Jack’s stomach deflated even more.

“153,” Ethan replied, scooping some of the green fluids into his hand. 

“Wow. Felix was extra fertile,” Bob exclaimed, rubbing a hand over Jack’s inner thigh. 

The Irishman felt like he was being tortured without being touched.

"G-Guys," Jack sobbed. "P-Please tell me what's happening, I just--I just want this to end!" He heard Mark chuckle from beside him.

"Does he still not realize that all of his dumb friends are gone?"

"I guess he's still pretty delusional from all this," Bob replied.

More tears ran down Jack's cheeks, as that conversation settled into his brain. So it was true...All of his friends. Dead and gone. Replaced by these...monsters. These imposters. And what was to happen next with him?

Jack began sobbing, his chest clutching until he couldn’t breathe. The knowledge that he was helpless...his friends were gone...all gone...and he couldn’t do anything to escape this nightmare terrified him. He didn’t want to die like this...

Ethan stood up from the floor as he looked down at the crying man a smirk lit up by the red emergency lights expanding on his face until his face split from ear to ear, displaying sharp teeth and a long protruding tongue snakes out from between them. He shucked the egg sacks away, sliding them on the floor. “I think I’ll go first...”

“Can’t contain yourself, huh?” Felix’s voice said out of no where as he stepped up to the bunch, illuminated by the red. They all looked up to see him, standing menacingly in the light.

Though Ken was the first to go after him, dropping his hold on one of Jack's legs and slamming into Felix at full impact, forcing the imposter hard against the wall. "You promised that I would go first, you piece of shit! You think I'm just gonna let what you did slide?!"

"Get the fuck off of me, dumbass!" Felix shouted back, shoving the man off of him. "You wanted to wait for fucking ever to corner him! If we delayed any longer, he would've figured out what was going on, and then he'd have escaped! I did you a fucking favor, you moron..."

“Tsk! I hate you!” Ken grumbled as he righted himself, “you could’ve at least waited for me!” Ken hissed and his teeth became bare for everyone to see. Felix just rolled his eyes, shooting a purple tentacle out and wrapping it tightly around Ken’s neck. The bearded man struggled to get a breath, raising his arms to tear the tentacle off of him, but Felix only hoisted him off the ground until Ken’s feet were dangling. Felix stared at him coldly.

“You done?” Felix asked impatiently. Ken just nodded as he choked and Felix released him, sending him crumpling to the floor to cough. “Good. Now get up. Ethan, get out of the way.”

“Why are you calling me by the earthlings name?” Ethan asked.

“It’s easier. Now move. Ken needs his turn, or he’ll burst. There won’t be anything left of Jack if that happens...”

Ken's turn....oh god. Jack's panic resurfaced in full. Was this imposter going to do what Felix did to him earlier?! "NO NO NO!!! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, SHUT UP!" Felix screamed at Jack.

And surprisingly, Jack did. The sound of his best friend's voice scolding him in such a harsh manner. It made him cry harder, but the tears were silent, as he bit his lip and stayed quiet.

"You fucking enjoyed that shit earlier," Felix continued. "Don't act like a little bitch and pretend you didn't."

“I-I-I d-didn’t-“ Jack sobbed quietly.

“I said shut the fuck up!” Felix hissed, pushing Ken towards the crying man. “And you, hurry the fuck up!”

Ken hissed at him again but then turned his focus all on the wiggling man on the ground. Ken squished some eggs beneath his feet, making a small popping sound that caused the others to wince.

As Ken dropped to his knees and ripped open his own spacesuit in impatience, Jack wanted to be sick. He was faced with that giant monster cock all over again. It was long, rigid, and surrounded by much small wriggling tentacles. From the bulbous head, it was leaking neon orange fluid, and Jack saw how it throbbed. He wept and sobbed his heart out, wanting to die. Wanting to just block all of this out. Wanting to just wake up from this bad dream!

It seemed the only imposter out of all of them who had somewhat of a heart was Wade.

The man still cradling Jack's head in his lap, gently turned the Irishman's head to look at him. He kept his voice calm and soft. "Hey..." he quietly said, garnering Jack's attention. "...I know I'm not, well, your real friend, but just focus on me for now, okay? You'll be alright."

Jack’s face scrunched up some what, softened by the sound of “Wade’s” gentle voice, and soft hands in his hair. Jack turned his head to the side away from Wade's eyes, knowing it wasn’t his friend staring at him. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t think. But Wade was determined because Ken was kneeling and getting into position. He brought Jack’s face to him and Jack shot his eyes open looking up into the alien's...very human face. If Jack didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought it was just Wade...

“Breathe,” Wade whispered to him. Jack shed another tear before he felt the forceful shove of Ken’s large alien cock into his body.

A tearful gasp left Sean's mouth, and another sob left him as he squint his eyes shut.

"Ssshhh...it's gonna be okay," Wade calmly spoke. He continued to gently stroke Jack's hair, keeping the Irishman occupied. For now. Ken didn't waste any time, immediately pistoning his hips forward and easily pushing his hefty cock deep into Jack, already showing that familiar bulge underneath his skin.

"Damn, that's hot," Bob muttered.

Jack could feel every ridge, every vein, every everything that the slimy tentacle had on it as it thrusting in and out of his pliant body. He squirmed against everyone holding him down, not really focusing on anything except the large object inside of him. Wades soothing voice only made him cry harder, and his toes curl. 

“You’re alright Jack,” Wade told him sweetly, almost making Jack believe that he was the real Wade. Tyler and Ethan scowled at him.

“Why are you being nice to this meat bag?” Tyler asked in a snarky tone. Wade just growled at him. “Make his mouth useful for once!”

“Or better yet, make yourself useful for once, Wade,” Mark sneered at him, making the others giggle. Wade growled at them again, giving them the death glare. Jack opened one of his eyes to see the scowl on the bald man’s face, but his vision was soon accompanied by a long, smooth purple tentacle wiggling over his nose. The tip sharply entered Jack’s mouth, effectively wiggling all the way back to his throat, but no further. Jack grunted a muffled cry around it, gagging slightly.

“Fuuuuck,” Mark murmured. “Look at that. Wade can follow orders!”

Wade glared back in return, not liking how the others fussed at him. Though he had stuffed Jack's mouth full, he continued to hold the Irishman close. Almost in a protective manner...

"Oh god..." Ken moaned. "Fuck, I'm not gonna last long."

“Fuck him faster, Ken. I’m getting antsy...” Ethan murmured from behind him, his blue tentacles appearing from behind his back. Now everyone’s tentacles started coming out, wiggling and stroking Jack’s body. All of them except Wade. He just kept the one tentacle in Jack’s mouth. 

Jack did his best to not choke and not wince at the amount of pain he was feeling. But the large cock inside of him started to grind against his prostate, making him whimper with every thrust. It was conflicting.

The pleasure was almost trying to erase his logical thoughts, and Jack wondered briefly if there was something about these aliens that could cause them to be able to hypnotize their prey in a certain way...

"Oh god, AH! FUCKING HELL!" Ken suddenly moaned out, slamming into Jack one more time before emptying his load deep inside of the Irishman. There was that sensation again. More of those oddly-shaped eggs being deposited right into Jack's belly.

Jack's muffled scream was loud around the tentacle in his mouth, his belly expanding, and squirming as Ken filled him up. Jack balled up his hands into fists, pressing his eyes shut. God not this! Anything but this! It...it felt...weird, it felt good, it hurt, it - FUUUUUCK!!

Jack didn't even have time to recover from Ken as he swiftly pulled out, standing from the floor. Ethan got into position next growling in anticipation. "Flip him over!"

Wade was the only one to protest. "Give him a minute."

"FUCK THAT! I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Ethan shrieked.

With no compassion, Jack was flipped over suddenly onto his hands and knees, the heaviness of his stomach making him grunt. Wade did his best comfort the Irishman by rubbing his cheek and still resting Jack against him. Mark snickered above him. "You care for a pathetic human now? You're so fucking stupid, Wade!"

Wade just kept his mouth shut, not saying anything in return. He watched as Ethan got behind Jack and immediately pushed in. Though the imposter's cock was not as beefy as Ken's, it was still long enough to reach deep into Sean's intestines. Jack whimpered and moaned; drool and snot dripping off of his chin. He was a fucking mess, but didn't try to stop Ethan from using his ass until the alien was done.

As Ethan pulled out, a group of eggs came tumbling out as well. "Christ, that felt good," the imposter moaned. He was swiftly shoved aside by Mark, who growled loudly.

"Out of my fucking way! I've been waiting longer than the rest of you! I'm going next!"

"Fuck that! I've been starving for this shit for months now!" Bob retorted.

Their bickering gave Jack a few precious minutes to recover from the onslaught, as he collapsed against Wade and rolled onto his side, practically burying his face into the man's lap. Wade ended up pulling his tentacle out of Jack's mouth, enabling him to breathe better.

Jack managed to look up at Wade after a coughing fit, his body aching all over, his organs being moved by the sloshing eggs. Mark had released his one arm and Jack used it to grip onto Wade. He tried to pull himself closer to the only imposter that seemed to have a lick of compassion for him, but he also made an attempt to get away. He wanted to crawl over Wade, maybe try to get away despite how achy he was. He could feel the ooze dripping from his destroyed rectum along with some of the bulbous orbs. 

“H-help me...” Jack whimpered hoarsely at Wade still trying to pull himself closer and over the imposter's lap.

Wade felt his alien heart breaking for this poor human. If they all weren't careful, they'd surely kill Jack before this was over. He felt how tight the man's grip was on his arm, how he desperately pleaded to him. Wade opened his mouth to say something, until Jack screamed out thanks to Bob shoving himself in. Apparently the imposter had sucker punched Mark in the face, sending him toppling to the ground, and leaving Bob to take Jack next.

“I’m surprised he still has a voice left! Fuuuuck, this feels so good!” Bob screeched as he widened his mouth full of sharp teeth and plunged in and out of Jack’s bleeding ass. “Gonna breed you like the human bitch that you are. Your friends never liked you, anyway!” 

Jack tried not to listen, the strange combination of pleasure and pain wrecking his whole body and mind. His friends had loved him! He knew what this monster was saying was not true! It wasn’t true! It...wasn’t true...wasn’t...true...

“I’m surprised they didn’t eject him when they had the chance! Some captain you are! More like a captain of failure!” Tyler taunted the human as he played with his own dick while watching as Bob rammed into him.

That tore through Jack, deep into his heart. He cried harder, eyes squinted shut and sounding downright pathetic for all of the imposters to hear. "K-Kill me..." he whimpered through the loud slaps and squelches of Bob fucking him. "Just fucking kill me...please..."

Wade actually felt tears coming to his own eyes at Jack's plea. And Mark noticed, immediately slapping him across the face. "The fuck's wrong with you? Why're you actually feeling sorry for this dumb meat sack?" Wade didn't want to speak the truth. He now knew that at this moment in time, if he spoke about how he really felt, it would likely result in dire consequences. And so he lied, playing it up.

"I'm not feeling sorry!" he shouted back at Mark. "I'm pissed off because I wanted my turn first!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oooooh boy, so sorry that you didn't get to go first so now you gotta be a little bitch baby about it. Grow the fuck up. You'll get your turn after we're done with him..."

Jack’s whimpering made Wade wince as he lied through his teeth. He just watched as Jack took Bob’s cock, his big belly swaying underneath him with every hard thrust. 

Tentatively, Wade reached down to stroke Jack’s face, just trying to do anything to he could to comfort the man. Jack was subconsciously thankful for it, leaning his snotty wet face into it. Wade gladly rubbed his cheek. 

“Ooh fuuuuck fuck! Fuck!!!” Bob shouted interrupting the sweet unseen moment between them as he exploded deep inside and then pulling out quickly. Tyler soon took over.  
***  
One after another, each imposter took their turn. All the while Wade continued to subtly comfort Jack as best as he could. He wanted to make sure that they didn't accidentally kill him, especially when Mark had his turn and pounded into Jack so hard that the Irishman briefly blacked out. Wade just hoped that Jack was able to hold on until the end...

And he did.

It was practically a miracle. By the time Mark had shot his load into Jack's forever ruined ass, Jack himself was barely conscious. His eyes were clouded and dazed, mouth agape with a combination of drool and alien cum dribbling out...and his belly was the size of an overgrown pumpkin. Some eggs had escaped in the midst of the fucking, but he was still stuffed incredibly full.

“Okay, you little whiny bitch! Your turn,” Mark looked at Wade, gesturing towards Jack’s body. Wade froze in his spot suddenly having my all eyes on him. 

“What are you waiting for?” Tyler griped.

“Hurry up!” Bob shouted.

“Your young can’t wait,” Felix said in annoyance. 

Wade swallowed visibly. He couldn’t believe he had to do this. He gave one final comforting rub to Jack’s cheek before he got between Jack’s legs, taking a second to notice the goop and eggs, some of them squished around them. There was so much blood, too. It was hard to look at the carnage.

Wade gently took the Irishman by his abused hips and lined up with the man’s swollen gaping hole. Wade carefully pushed in, hating the sound of Jack whimpering.

Unlike everyone else, he kept his pace gentle, but knew that he couldn't afford to go slow. The others would likely fuss at him for taking so long. And so he just stuck with quick, little thrusts. They had all made jokes about Wade, about how it didn't take much for him to get there, anyways. Wade watched Jack's face. The Irishman still looked dazed; his expression blank and maybe occasionally blinking. The whimpers still left him, but he mostly grunted quietly.

Wade ignored any of the griping from his fellow companions, only focusing on Jack’s comfort. Well, as much comfort as he could give him. Wade reached out as he thrusted, rubbing Jack’s lower back as a way to keep that contact that humans seemed to love on him. Jack kept making small sounds like a wounded animal with every thrust. 

It took long enough, but eventually Wade came inside of the Irishman, laying not as many eggs as the others. Jack probably couldn’t handle any more, regardless.

When he pulled himself free, he could hear the others stretching, like they had woken up from a good nap.

"Damn, that was really fucking good," Bob said as he stood up.

"Yeah, no kidding," Mark agreed.

"You guys wanna head into the kitchan real quick? I'm parched," Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," Bob replied.

"Wait, are you idiots really just gonna leave our toy here by himself?" Felix asked, sounding annoyed.

"Fucking Wade can watch him. Besides, the guy's barely conscious. I don't think he can even walk at this point," Mark pointed out.

“I’ll fucking watch him. Go on you pigs,” Wade seethed as he knelt beside Jack’s beaten body.

“Rude!” Mark retorted but they all soon walked away, leaving Wade and Jack by themselves.

Wade sighed and could hear Jack’s whimpering and harsh breathing tenfold now that they were alone. Oh so carefully, Wade used his extra orange tentacles to turn Jack over as carefully as he could, not wanting Jack to suffer any more. 

“Hey, Jack? Can you hear me?”

It looked like Jack could barely keep his eyes open. Wade feared that he could be on the brink of death. He had to do something to buy Jack more time. Taking a risk, Wade took one of his useless pocket knives and pointed the blade on himself. The sharp edge partially nicked one of his tentacles, and he winced a little, but saw his own purplish red blood coming out from the tiny wound. He put it up to Jack's lips. On instinct, the Irishman whined and weakly tried to push it away, thinking he was going to be gagged again.

"No no, it's okay, just take a small taste, Jack. Trust me. You'll feel better," Wade encouraged.

Jack didn't quite understand, but poked his tongue out enough to lick off some of the imposter's blood. The flavor was horrid, and Jack wanted to vomit...but he suddenly found that some of his strength was coming back to him. His breathing was starting to level, and his eyes regained just a small bit of shine. "Wh...What..." he spoke hoarsely. 

“There you go. It's not a lot, but it’ll help. I’m gonna get you out of here,” Wade told him softly. 

Jack drink just two more bitter gulps before he pulled away, feeling his strength coming back a little. Wade helped him sit up which made the eggs in Jack’s stomach slosh furiously, but they managed anyway. Jack could feel some of the eggs coming out of his ass. 

“We have to get them out, first. Can you do that?” Wade asked him, rubbing Jack’s head.

Jack nodded, some of the alien cum, dripping on his shirt. “W-why are...you...h-hel-ping-"

"I...I don't really know," Wade admitted. "But what they did to you was wrong. It's true, all of us were desperate to mate. It was painful for us to go this long without depositing our eggs...but...not like this. I'm sorry, Jack. I know that doesn't really help saying that, but the least I can do is get you out of here and onto the nearest human-inhabited planet."

Jack was conflicted with his emotions. Of all the horrible imposters, why had this one specifically formed compassion? He was suddenly startled when he felt movement in his belly. Something was squirming inside of him, and he grew scared. "Oh fuck, what's happening?"

"Seems like some of the eggs have already hatched. You gotta push them out now, Jack. Here, I'll help," Wade offered, gently pressing down on Jack's bulging belly. With how thoroughly used the Irishman's hole was, pushing the remaining eggs out wouldn't be difficult.

Jack held his breath and pushed down hard, feeling the the small creatures begin to escape. First it was a clutch of eggs that’s came out, then a tentacled blob that crawled away into the darkness. Jack groaned in pain, but Wade helped keep him calm, gently encouraging him. 

It was strange to think that this monster could feel empathy at all for a human when all it knew was to breed and conquer. Maybe the alien had some of Wade’s actual compassion?

“Uuuuugh,” Jack whined as more and more kept coming out of him, but he was grateful to see his belly start to go flat.  
***  
With Wade's help, he was able to finally birth every single egg and hatched creature. The babies that had already hatched slinked off to god knows where, and the remaining eggs just sat in their own goopy pile. "Okay, Sean, we gotta get going. And no matter what happens, just play along, okay?"

"W-Wait, I--"

But Jack didn't get another word in, as Wade effortlessly scooped him up and made for the exit. However, as he stepped out....he was suddenly greeted by Bob.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going with our toy?" the imposter asked.

Jack wanted to scream. Shit, shit shit! He was eternally fucked! He was never going to get out of here!!! His only ally and means of escape was cornered and--

"I'm going to the supplies room to get those ropes and zipties I saw earlier. He was trying to crawl away," Wade suddenly explained. "Figured you guys would like him better when he's tied up anyway."

Holy shit, Wade was actually conjuring up a lie. He had said to play along, and so that's what Jack did. The Irishman tried to put up a convincing fight in Wade's arms and even griped at him. "L-Let me go, you bastard!!! I'll--I'll kill you for this!"

Bob eyed Wade before smiling with his sharp teeth. “Fine. But make it snappy! We’re getting antsy again!”

“He’ll be hogged tied in no time,” Wade told him smiling with his own sharp teeth. Him and Bob chuckled at each other and it was so convincing that Jack almost wanted to fight him off for real. But he kept his poise and just cursed at Wade, struggling but not too much as they walked past Bob and the others, onward to the escape hatch. “Good job, Jack. You helped convince him.”

“T-thanks...but what about...?” 

“Hmm?”

“...what about you?”

“What about me?”

Jack paused for a second trying to think of his question coherently. 

“I can’t come with you, Jack. I don’t belong with humans.”

"But you're helping me," Jack replied. "You're not gonna stay with those...monsters...are you?"

"I'm also a monster, Jack," Wade said with a sad tone. "But when this is all over, maybe I won't be any longer."

"Huh?"

They quietly reached the escape pods, with Wade honing in on the first one he saw. He gently sat Jack down. "One sec. I gotta get the computer booted back up and reactivate the pods. Gotta be fast..." The imposter walked over to the control panel, hitting a few buttons, until the machine and the pods whirred to life. The door to the first one opened, and Wade wasted no time in quickly gathering Sean back into his arms and setting him into the cabin, onto one of the soft seats.

Jack’s adrenaline began to kick in and he quickly assisted Wade by strapping himself in. They set the piloting sequence and navigation, making a trip to the nearest planet with human life. Earth wasn’t too far so together they set a course. It would take Jack maybe a few weeks to get there, but it was what he was willing to do. 

“There. You should be all set,” Wade told him. “You should go. Don’t wait.”

“I -but- Wade?”

“Yes?” The imposter has gotten up to see him off, but was called back and gave him the most clueless face Jack had ever seen. Just like the real Wade. 

“...thank you, for everything...”

“Jack? I-“

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!”

Wade reacted quickly. He shut the escape pod's door. "NOW, JACK! HIT THE BUTTON! IT'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE! GO!"

"Are you fucking shitting me?!?!" Ethan exclaimed from behind the group. Mark was the first to go after Wade, with Felix close behind him. Wade managed to dodge Mark, but was grabbed by the neck by one of Felix's tentacles.

"WADE!!!" Sean screamed, watching as the other imposters descended upon the traitor.

Bob shrieked along with Tyler and before their tentacles could get ahold of the pod, Jack slammed down on the button, releasing the locks. The pod soon shot out of the ship like a cannon ball, hurling Jack though a lit tunnel and soon he was floating out in space. 

But the vastness and knowledge of escape couldn’t shake the horrible sight that Jack had to endure.

When he had pressed the button, he watched in horror as the other imposters began ripping and tearing Wade apart with their extra limbs. Wade was shrieking in agony, doing its best it flee and fight back. But there were too many tentacles, too many sharp teeth; and soon, the Wade imposter was nothing but a pile of blood red pieces.

And now Jack was stuck with that memory in his mind, and he just cried as he soared through the emptiness of space.

***  
Jack had cried himself to sleep for awhile only to wake back back up when he heard a small beeping sound. It wasn’t anything serious. In fact, it was an alarm to let him know the steering needed recalibration. Jack easily delivered, setting the navigation back to normal before taking a deep breath. 

He needed some water. The pod wasn’t very small, but it wasn’t very big, either. It was just enough for him to get up, and walk around. So he unstrapped himself, licking his lips. He stood to go to the water regeneration compartment and pressed a button to get him a cup of water. 

As he waited, a sudden small thumping sound came from beside him, landing on the floor.

Jack arched an eyebrow and turned his head to see.

Wait...

What the hell?

Jack’s eyes widened when he saw what it was...

One of the tentacled babies he’d given birth to, crawled on the floor, looking like a deflated starfish. It squelched as it crawled from wherever it had been hiding; probably in one of the vents. The little thing chirped and wiggled it's four long limbs as it crawled towards him.

Jack was torn. He couldn’t believe this little creature could grow into such a monster while simultaneously looking like a helpless and needy, like it needed a mother...

Jack was exhausted. He didn’t know whether to smash the poor thing...or spare it...

The Irishman knelt down to be closer, cautiously extending a hand towards the creature. It made a small series of clicks and chirps, stopping short, like it sensed danger.

"Hey, hey...it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Jack gently spoke.

The infant creature seemed to understand this, as it hesitated for a moment, before crawling onto Jack's bare hand. Jack grimaced a little. The tiny being was slimy to the touch, reminding him of what it felt like to have all of those previous tentacles on him...

But it let out a small little chirp, before seemingly making itself comfortable in the palm of his hand, and then started...purring.

Jack brought the little creature closer to his chest, stroking a finger over its back while it purred. The vibrations in his finger helped him relax a little, his fear of these creatures slowly fading. 

“Huh...you’re not so scary after all,” Jack murmured. The little creature curled up in his palm, purring and chirping. Jack almost cried, remembering Wade’s compassion for him. Maybe these creatures were just more misunderstood more than hostile creatures by nature. They were only trying to survive by their young...Jack was confused. 

It would take him weeks to get to earth. He had plenty of time to make up his mind.


End file.
